Character Attributes
The Character Attributes are the various characteristics associated to a player, NPC or beast (character) which determine what they can or can't do, as well as how strong they are, their level etc. Primary (Vital) Attributes Health Points (HP) Determines how much damage the character can take before they die. Every new player starts at 100 HP and it can be increased permenantly, eg completing certain quests, tasks, purchasing upgrades etc. or temporarily, eg drinking potions, spells etc. When a character's HP is low, it will slowly recover naturally, or they can eat food or consume various other items in order to restore it. Armour Points Determines how much protection a character has from damage before their health is affected. This is gained by wearing different types of armour, or having thick skin for some beasts. Damage received from most combat will have to degrade the character's armour before it can damage their health. A player's armour can be repaired themselves (if they have the skill level), or can be taken to a blacksmiths and repaired for a fee. Some weapons and environmental factors, such as falling, are able to ignore a character's armour and directly damage their HP. Stamina Determines how much physical activity a character can do before they get tired. It starts at 100 for every new player and can be upgraded in much the same way to HP. Stamina will degrade while attacking and defending, when running, jumping or climbing, or while doing many other regular actions and once it has reached zero, the character will no longer be able to do many of these actions. Stamina can be recovered naturally (a bit faster than HP regenerates) or through consuming items to recover it. Mana Points (MP) Determines how many, and what kind of magic spells a character can use before they get tired. New players begin at 100 MP and can be upgraded in a similar way to HP and Stamina and can be temporarily increased by consuming potions etc. MP can be recovered naturally (slower than Stamina but faster than HP) or the character can consume items or receive a blessing to regenerate. Experience Points (XP) Player Rank A player's rank is the way that each XP bracket is categorised in Project Mortalstar. These XP brackets are outlined in the table. Ranking in Project Mortalstar can also be divided differently via the Overall Ranking, in which position number 1 receives the pre-title of 'The Legendary' for the duration, and the Weekly Ranking, during which at the end of the week (Sunday 8:00pm AEST / 10:00am UTC) whoever has accrued the most XP during that week receives the post-title 'the Great'. Secondary (Variable) Attributes Notoriety This is a rating of how suspicious the authorities are of the player. As the Noteriety meter increases, city guards will be more determined in their persuit of the player. If the bar reaches full (100%) they will be on high alert and will attack you on sight. A player's notoriety will increase if guards or civilian NPCs witness them commit a crime, eg killing, stealing, tresspassing etc. Players can even inform guards of crimes that they have witnessed, depending on their own notoriety level and persuasion ability, and can frame other players for crimes, depending on the other players' notoriety. Notoriety can be reduced by not leaving any witnesses to your crimes, bribing or persuading the guards, or paying for what you have done through a fine and confiscating any stolen goods or prison time. Reputation / Karma A level that describes how others (that are not the authorities) think about the player. This rating refers to the long-term opinions of your actions, which differs from notoriety which is mainly in the short-term for crimes. A player's rep can change depending on what context they are in (public, within clans and factions etc.). Can be altered by your general demeanour and attitudes to people. Concealment / Detection A rating of how hidden a player is from other characters. If a player is hiding, then the meter shows how difficult it is for other characters to be able to find them. If they are not hiding, then the meter shows the degree to which they have been discovered by another character. Temperature In most areas of the game, the temperature is nothing to be concerned about. However, if the player spends too long in frozen areas, deep caves or frigid seas, then their temperature may drop too low and they could get frostbite and die. Conversely, spending too long near volcanoes, in the desert or in steaming water, could cause the player to overheat, get dehydrated and die. Tertiary (Contextual) Attributes Carry Weight The total weight of all the items that a player is able to carry with them. For new players this starts at 250 and can be increased through purchasing the required upgrade. Exceeding the weight limit will mean that the character will have great difficulty in moving and will be unable to jump, climb or run. Breath Determines how long a character can swim underwater for. Once this bar runs out HP will start to be affected as they drown. Can only be upgraded for the player through purchasing the upgrades after completing the relevant tasks. Power Rating The raw base power stat which is the aggregate of all equipped weapons and/or offensive spells. Armour Rating The raw base armour stat which is the aggregate of all equipped armour and/or defensive spells. Critical Chance The possibility for the character to score a critical strike against an enemy. This chance is not definate as the location of the strike, the weight of both characters and the force momentum of the strike, as well as luck all affect the chance of scoring a critical strike. Damage Resistance The general ability for a character to negate some of the damage inflicted by an attack. Fire Resistance The general ability for a character to negate some of the damage inflicted by fire. Poison Resistance The general ability for a character to negate some of the damage inflicted by poisonous attacks and the lingering effects of poison. Category:Gameplay